Qu'il était jeune, qu'il était innocent
by PapriK
Summary: Après avoir été promu Capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors, Oliver Wood replonge dans ses jeunes années à Poudlard, avec une certaine note de mélancolie et de fiel anti-dragons...


**Fandom : HP**

**Titre : Qu'il était jeune, qu'il était innocent. **

**Pairing : Weasley (Charlie) / Wood **

**Note : **Si vous saviez dans quelle spéciale carotte je me suis fait embarquer... Swendaii, que chacun connaît (quoi, vous la connaissez pas? - .net/u/924602/Swendaii ) m'a forcée à jumper à pied joint dans la folle ronde qu'était la FF.

Me revoilà, donc.

Enjoy, thought.

* * *

« Alors, heureux? »

Marcus Mc Markus posa la main sur l'épaule d'Olivier Dubois. Les yeux brillants d'admiration pour son amant, il était fier d'être le premier à célébrer l'ascension de son idole au poste de capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard.

« Bien sûr, que c'était toi, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre. On commence par Poudlard, et on finit par Flaquemare! » Acheva-t-il en déposant un doux baiser dans la chevelure de son aimé. Ce dernier, loin de jubiler autant qu'on aurait pu le croire, ferma les yeux, imaginant d'un autre contact, se souvenant de celui à qui il devait cette victoire… Et qui était parti, en Roumanie s'occuper de gros machins qui crachaient du feu.

« Saletés de dinosaures » cracha-t-il dans son demi-sommeil.

« De quoi? » Murmura celui qui partageait sa couche depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient de retour à l'école.

« Rien », Grommela le capitaine en se redressant légèrement. Je pensais à…

« Weasley? On m'a dit que vous aviez eu un passé, tous les deux. Ça a un rapport avec les Dragons? J'ai cru comprendre que… »

Dragon. Ce mot raisonnait dans l'esprit d'Oliver comme un écho maléfique, la cause de tous ses malheurs. Dragons. Qu'avaient ces sales bêtes que je n'ai pas? Avait-il demandé à Charlie, les yeux brillants d'émotion, lorsque ce dernier lui avait parlé de son projet d'élever des dragons à des miles de sa terre d'origine. L'autre avait déposé un baiser sur les tendres lèvres du troisième année qu'il était alors. « On ne peut pas les apprivoiser. Toi, tu m'appartiendras toujours »

Il y avait beaucoup pensé, lors de ses vacances chez les moldus. Un vulgaire animal apprivoisé, c'Est-ce qu'on allait voir. Il allait devenir le capitaine le plus tyrannique que Gryffondor n'ait jamais eu. On entendrait parler de lui jusqu'en Roumanie, et bien au-delà.

« Blahblahblah… connus comment avec Weasley? Je veux dire, 'vraiment' connus » Acheva Marcus avec le gloussement propre aux personnes qui ne connaissaient rien d'autre que la douce félicité d'une formule bien réussie, et l'aisance que l'on a à enfiler une robe de sorcier propre et bien amidonnée.

Pourtant, cette question tira Oliver de ses pensées mélancoliques. Comment avait-il rencontré Charlie? Son visage eut l'espace d'un instant, un air des plus béat, avant de revenir à la réalité. Et puis, il se souvint :

* * *

(Touloulou... : Musique de Flashback)

Nous étions en 1987, et Oliver Wood était alors un jeune sorcier. Innocent, les yeux pleins d'espoir, et le cœur en berne. Difficile à croire, mais à cette époque, il n'avait jamais encore entendu parler de Quidditch. Jamais son pied n'avait foulé le sol mœlleux des terrains, jamais sa main n'avait touchée le bois doux et polis d'un balai, jamais son esprit n'avait caressé l'idée qu'un objet aussi avancé technologiquement que l'éclair de feu ne verrait le jour.

Tout simplement parce qu'Oliver Wood ne savait pas que les sorciers pratiquaient un sport quelconque.

Le soir de son admission dans la prestigieuse maison qu'était celle des Gryffondor, il était assis sur un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune, et se livrait à la lecture assidue de son emploi du temps, lors qu'un grand garçon roux et sa petite amie insignifiante vinrent s'asseoir devant lui. Gloussant et minaudant durant de longues minutes, ils mirent rapidement fins aux tentatives désespérées du petit Oliver de connaître son programme du lendemain. Levant les yeux de ses morceaux de parchemins, il toisa de son regard noir de petit garçon de 11 ans ses deux vis-à-vis. La fille se leva et posa la main sur ses épaules.

« Comme il est meugnon! Un petit nouveau? Tu viens d'où? T'as quel age? »

Le mot 'dégage' s'inscrivit clairement sur le visage du gosse. Mais un éclat de rire vint le faire fondre aussitôt. Tournant les yeux en direction du compagnon de la brune, il eut un instant d'hésitation. Qu'y avait-il dans ce sourire? Un rayon de soleil? Une promesse d'avenir? La perfection à l'état pur? Un morceau orange coincé entre les incisives? Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, notre Olivier, c'est que jamais l'envie de goûter du potiron ne s'était jamais faite aussi brûlante.

« C'est bon, laisse le tranquille, Miranda. »

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Dubois n'avait eu autant envie de se faire emmerder. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas, à ce moment de l'histoire, qu'il vivait ses derniers moments d'innocence.

Qui l'aurait sût?

* * *

Voilà, mes vieux os me font souffrir, je vous abandonne donc ici. Ayez un peu de pitié pour mon inexpérience, les pierres et autres marteaux lancés avec la fougue de la jeunesse ne sont pas des plus efficaces lorsqu'il s'agit de réhausser l'égo... Je vous invite à me reviewer votre avis.

See ya!


End file.
